Nintendo Switch
|preis='US': $ 299.99 UK: £ 279.99 EU: € 329.99 JP: ¥ 279.99 AU: $ 469.95 |cpu=Octa-core (4×ARM Cortex-A57 & 4×ARM Cortex-A53) @ 1.020 GHz |ram=4 GB LPDDR4 |grafik=Nvidia GM20B Maxwell-basierender GPU @ 307.2 - 384 MHz''Handheld'' und 307.2 - 768 MHz''Stationär'' |sound=Linear PCM 5.1ch (via HDMI) Stereo-Lautsprecher 3,5 mm Kopfhöreranschluss |datenträger=Spielemodul für Switch Online-Download im Nintendo eShop microSD/microSDHC/microSDXC bis zu 2 TB |betriebssystem=Nintendo Switch system software |vorgänger=''Nintendo Wii U'' }} Die Nintendo Switch ist eine Spielkonsole des japanischen Unternehmens Nintendo. Die Konsole verfolgt ein hybrides Hardware-Konzept und fungiert sowohl als stationäre Konsole am Fernseher als auch als Handheld-Konsole mit abnehmbaren Steuerungskomponenten. Mit der weltweiten Veröffentlichung der Nintendo Switch am 03. März 2017 wurde die Vorgänger-Spielekonsole, die Nintendo Wii U, nach Produktionsbeendigung am 31. Januar 2017, abgelöst. Während der Entwicklung war die Nintendo Switch lediglich unter der Bezeichnung NX bekannt, welche im März 2015 bekannt gegeben wurde. Am 20. Oktober 2016 wurde die Nintendo Switch in einem offiziellen Trailer in besonderer Hinsicht auf das hybride Hardware-Konzept medial durch Nintendo unter dem aktuellen Markennamen bekanntgegeben. Hardware Die Nintendo Switch ist eine hybride Videospielkonsole, dessen Hauptkomponenten aus der Switch Konsole, dem Switch Dock und den Joy-Con-Kontrollern bestehen. Auch wenn es sich bei der Nintendo Switch um eine Hybrid-Konsole handelt, gab Reggie Fils-Aimé, Chief Operating Officer (COO) von Nintendo of America, an, dass die Switch "eine Heimkonsole ist, welche man auch für unterwegs mitnehmen kann". (Original-Zitat: "... the Switch is a home console that you can take with you on the go".) Weiter erklärte Fils-Aimé, dass die Switch und der Nintendo 3DS (primäre Handheld-Konsole von Nintendo) geschaffen worden, um zu co-existieren. So erklärte Tatsumi Kimishima, ehem. Präsident von Nintendo, dass der 3DS ein Einstiegsprodukt für jüngere Spieler sei, sodass die Switch als Heimkonsole und der 3DS als klassischer Handheld weiterhin parallel durch Nintendo vermarktet werden. Konsole und Dock Das Herzstück der Nintendo Switch ist die eigentliche Konsole, ein batteriebetriebener tablet-artiger Monitor, welcher einen LCD-Bildschirm mit einer Bildschirmdiagonale von 160 mm (6,2 Zoll) und einer Auflösung von 1280 x 720 umfasst, wie zuvor auch das Wii U GamePad. Das Gerät selbst misst 102 mm x 239 mm x 13,9 mm (mit angeschlossenen Joy-Con) und wiegt 297 g (mit angeschlossenen Joy-Con: 398 g). Der Bildschirm unterstützt eine kapazitive Zehn-Punkte-Multitouch-Objekterkennung und verfügt über haptische Technologie des amerikanischen Unternehmens Immersion Corporation. Die Konsole verfügt über eine 3,5 mm Kopfhörerbuchse in der Oberkante des Systems und über Stereolautsprecher in der Unterkante. Ebenfalls in der Unterkante des Systems befindet sich ein USB-C-Anschluss zum Laden und "docking" der Konsole. Auf der Rückseite des Bildschirmes befindet sich ein Plastikständer zum Aufstellen des Bildschirmes außerhalb der Docking-Station. Zudem verfügt die Konsole über einen Kartenschlitz an der Oberkante für die Spielmodule und einen microSD-Kartenschlitz hinter dem Plastikständer. An den Seiten der Konsole befinden sich Schienen, in welche die Joy-Con-Kontroller wahlweise hinein oder hinaus geschoben werden können. Diese rasten beim Einschieben automatisch ein und lassen sich mittels Knopfdruck entsichern und wieder herausschieben. An der Unterseite des Displays befindet sich ein Helligkeitssensor. Bild:Nintendo Switch Front.jpg| Vorderseite mit Joy-Cons Bild:Nintendo-Switch-Console-Bare-FL-B.jpg| Rückseite der Konsole Die Konsole, mit oder ohne verbundene Joy-Con, kann mit dem Switch Dock verbunden werden. Bei dem Switch Dock handelt es sich um ein Plastikgehäuse mit einem USB-C-Stecker im Inneren. Die Switch kann in besagtes Gehäuse hineingestellt werden. Hierbei wird die Switch an den USB-C-Stecker angeschlossen, wodurch der Akku der Konsole geladen und Bild sowie Ton via eines HDMI-Anschlusses der Docking-Station an den Fernseher übermittelt werden. Das Dock verfügt außerdem über zwei USB 2.0-Anschlüsse und einem USB 3.0-Anschluss. Wenn die Konsole in der Docking-Station angeschlossen ist, kann eine Bildschirm-Resolution bis zu 1080p und eine maximale Framerate con 60 FPS erreicht werden. Die maximale Bildschirm-Resolution hängt jedoch auch vom Spiel ab. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild läuft bspw. auf einem Maximum von 900p und 30 FPS wenn die Switch im Dock verwendet wird. Das Dock misst 173 mm x 104 mm x 54 mm und wiegt 327 g. Bild:Nintendo-Switch-Dock-Front.jpg| Das Dock von vorne Bild:Nintendo-Switch-Dock-Back-Open.jpg| Rückseite des Docks - geöffnet Insgesamt gibt es drei verschiedene Gameplay-Arten, die Nintendo Switch zu verwenden: *'TV-Modus': Hierbei wird die Konsole mit der Docking-Station verbunden, um so auf einem Fernseher zu spielen - wie bei einer üblichen Heimkonsole. *'Tisch-Modus': In diesem Modus wird die Konsole mittels des Plastikständers auf der Rückseite des Displays auf einem Tisch oder einer anderen Oberfläche gestellt, um diese selbst als "kleinen Fernseher" zu verwenden. Die Steuerungskomponenten sind hierbei losgelöst von der Konsole. *'Handheld-Modus': Die Switch kann im Handheld-Modus - also gelöst von der Docking-Station - wie ein herkömmlicher Handheld verwendet werden. Hierbei sind die Joy-Con an den Schienen mit der Switch verbunden, sodass diese ähnlich in den Händen gehalten wird wie eine PlayStation Portable. Die vorgestellten Modi sind Spielvorschläge von Nintendo. Hierbei muss keine Option in der Konsole selbst ausgewählt werden. Das Display muss bspw. einfach mit den verbundenen Joy-Con aus dem Dock genommen werden, um dieses direkt als Handheld-Konsole zu verwenden. Man kann das System ohne Pausieren des Spieles aus der Docking-Station nehmen und Übergangslos im Handheld-Modus weiterspielen. Joy-Con → Hauptartikel: Joy-Con Die Nintendo Switch wird zusammen mit zwei Steuerungskomponenten, genannt Joy-Con verkauft (Joy-Con L und Joy-Con R) Die Kontroller können auf die Schienen der Konsole geschoben werden. Dort lassen sie sich einrasten und mit einem kleinem Knopf auf der Rückseite der Kontroller wieder lösen. Wenn die Joy-Con von der Konsole gelöst sind, können diese als Paar für einen Spieler (Singleplayer) verwendet werden. Hierzu können die Joy-Con zusätzlich auf einen mitgelieferten Kontroller (Joy-Con Grip-Kontroller) geschoben werden, welcher für einen besseren Halt sorgt. Die Joy-Con können aber auch als einzelne Kontroller für zwei Spieler (Multiplayer) verwendet werden. Eine Switch-Konsole kann sich bis zu acht Joy-Con aufmal verbinden. Auf die einzelnen, gelösten Kontroller kann außerdem eine Plastikkappe mit einem Sicherheitsband geschoben werden. Software Geschichte Entwicklung Referenzen Kategorie:Inhalt Kategorie:Nintendo